


Comfort

by cannibalcum



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Dethklok - Freeform, M/M, Metalocalypse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalcum/pseuds/cannibalcum
Summary: Once Charles got together with Nathan, he knew he'd have to deal with Nathan's terrible eating problems.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Charles Foster Offdensen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Eating Disorders
> 
> Hey! First work published to AO3. Trying to get the hang of things. Also not the best at writing, but hopefully all those who read will enjoy.

Large hands grazed over even lager arms. He felt gross and full. The time he's had to himself was too much time to question how he felt about the mirrors reflection. He's decided he's had enough.

After his little binge fest- more like, rather large binge fest.. he slipped out of his black tee shirt and blue jeans and into his dark red robe. The newly found outfit was easier on his bloated stomach.

Nathan felt god awful.   
So you know what that meant.

He trudged down the spacious halls and into Charles office. Not even batting an eye, he continued his journey, going into the large room connected to the mans office.

He threw himself onto his managers bed. Slipping his head under one of the pillows as he silently waited.

Charles knew exactly what to do and he was very capable of doing it. Thankfully all of the times Nathan had done this, he's been able to help.

It was basically Nathan's way of saying 'come comfort me', because god knows that man couldn't even start to form a sentence that gushy.

Wasn't very brutal.

So with that, Charles set aside his laptop and trotted off into his bedroom, closing the burgundy wood door behind him.

"You, ah, okay Nathan?" Charles already knew the answer to this but decided to ask anyways.

As expected, Nathan just grunted in response.

Charles slid under the sheets next to the raven haired man and cut off the space in between them.

"You want to talk about it?" Charles spoke up once again.

There was a short pause.

".. I just feel gross."

"Ate too much?" Charles asked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Nathan nodded as he dipped his head down, cheek resting on his lovers head.

They spent the rest of the night huddled together in glory.


End file.
